The present disclosure relates to automatic printing and particularly to automatic printing of more than one image on a single sheet of print media, for example, where pages are to be imposed and printed on a single sheet for subsequent cutting of the pages or folding to create a multiple page folded document.
Where input document pages are placed on an imposed sheet, heretofore this permitted a single imposition template to be used for a range of input document sizes; however, the process did not permit imposition of documents that contain a bleed border.
Thus, it has been desired to provide the way or means for defining discrete areas such as trim and bleed on imposed documents in order that automatic placement of the images on the imposed document may be accomplished in various combinations and arrangements without the need for individual templates. Examples of such arrangements are gutterless centering of the images on the document or arranging the images with gutters along only preselected sides.
In digital printing in roll fed or sheet printers, it has been desired to reduce the time required for pre-press operations.